1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart game, and more particularly to a double bullseye for the dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dart games have become more and more popular and each comprises a number of scoring areas each having a slidable target segment engaged therein. At the beginning, the center portion of the target board includes a single bullseye only. However, after years of use, double bullseye has been developed and used in the dart boards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,716 to Brejcha et al. discloses a double bullseye including an inner bullseye slidably engaged in an outer bullseye. The inner bullseye includes an annular shoulder formed therein for engaging with the corresponding annular shoulder of the outer bullseye so as to prevent the inner bullseye from disengaging from the outer bullseye. However, the inner bullseye may also be actuated by the outer bullseye when the dart is shot at the outer bullseye, such that error score may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,063 to Harlen et al. also discloses a double bullseye. U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817 to Pan discloses a dart game including a double bullseye having a rather complicated configuration. In addition, in all of the prior art, a ring is provided between the inner and outer bullseye for deflecting darts into the scoring segment. However, when the dart is shot at the ring with a slope, the dart which is supposed to be shot at the inner bullseye may be deflected by the ring to engage with the outer bullseye. Similarly, the dart which is supposed to be shot at the outer bullseye may be deflected by the ring to engage with the inner bullseye. This is unfair.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional double bullseye for dart games.